


Understandings Between Us

by ClarkeStetler, Goosenik



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Had Some Shitty Doms, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mostly Just Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacle Sex, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom Takes Care of It, With a Little Bit of Whipping, dom venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosenik/pseuds/Goosenik
Summary: Eddie has a dom, but it's definitely not what he needs.His symbiote is pretty sure that Venom is what Eddie needs.aka:Venom doesn't like Eddie's dom and decides to make sure Eddie realizes Venom can do the job.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Understandings Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [saying thank you and other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475423) by [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration). 



> This was inspired by a piece linked right there ^. The author did a great job and we absolutely love their piece, but our brains went a different way with it. Check it out too! It's fantastic.

**_We do not understand why we are having someone over who is not Anne or Dan,_ ** Venom grumbled as Eddie moved around the apartment, putting things away.  **_You do not have a lot of friends. Why let other people into your home?_ ** People were perfectly  _ friendly  _ with Eddie because Eddie was a good person and a kind one, but Eddie was a surprisingly private person in many ways and didn’t let people deep into his life, for the most part.

“People let other people into their homes, V.” He didn’t look at Venom, who was manifested and hovering over his shoulder to observe. “It’s a way of being social while being surrounded by your own things.” But there was something odd about his movements and his body, something tense and edgier even than normal.

Venom frowned, trying to understand. Something was definitely wrong with Eddie.  **_Why do we need to be social? We had dinner with Dan and Ann yesterday._ ** They’d had the bloodiest steak for dinner, and garlicky potatoes. The meat had been good- not as good as  _ live  _ meat, but still. Eddie had learned to like steak cooked raw for Venom, and Venom had learned to be grateful for that concession.

“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat. “But Anna and Dan fill a… different role than Elrich does. Hey, I’m gonna need you to promise to be good while he’s here.” He turned his head to frown at him. “No attacking him, all right?”

Venom looked at him, bumping Eddie’s cheek with his nose.  **_We do not attack your friends. Why would we attack this one?_ ** Venom had just  _ thought  _ about eating Dan  _ once.  _ He’d never done it. They only ate bad guys, that was the whole thing. They had a deal.

Eddie’s lips curved up and he ran his hand over Venom’s head. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You’re good about that. But this is… private. I know we don’t have much that’s private, but this is. I need you to leave him alone and stay quiet.”

Eddie didn’t ask for much privacy, didn’t really ask Venom for much of anything at all. He sighed, curling his form around Eddie’s fingers slightly. He loved it when Eddie touched him like that.  **_Fine,_ ** he grumbled.  **_Private. We will be good, we will be quiet._ **

“Good.” Eddie bumped their foreheads together, looking around at a knock. “All right, V.” He waited for Venom to retreat inside, curling around his heart in a light band. Enough to feel, not enough to cause discomfort. Eddie liked it, Venom had discovered. His human liked being reminded that he wasn’t alone. Eddie massaged his chest, taking a deep breath as nerves and anticipation ran through him, and then he crossed to the door and opened it.

The man there,  _ Elrich,  _ Eddie had called him, was a little taller than Eddie, with a stupid-looking mustache and beard combination that Venom was immediately glad that his human had never tried to make. He gave Eddie a smile. “Hello, Eddie. How have you been?”

“Better than usual.” Eddie’s lips quirked up in a smile in return. “But… you know. I get edgy after too long.” He moved back to let Elrich inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. “How’s business?”

“Business has been good.” He hooked his thumb into the strap of the bag on his shoulder, looking around in interest. “You do look better. The place looks good. What have you been doing?” He walked around and Venom watched him carefully, keeping quiet and low in Eddie’s chest. This man was familiar with Eddie, familiar with the apartment. That much was obvious in the way that he moved around and the way that he spoke to Venom’s human. “You’ve started writing again, I noticed. I’m listening to people complain about you again, which is actually kind of nice.” He snorted. “The word used for you is  _ polarizing,  _ Eddie.”

“Well, you know how it is. If I’m not pissin’ people off, it’s just not worth it.” Eddie grinned at him and the other man laughed. “Where do you want me?”

Elrich considered, looking around as he stroked his stupid little mustache. Eddie had stubble, scratchy and fun to play with. That facial hair just looked stupid. “Bedroom,” he decided, and Venom settled around and through Eddie’s ribs, keeping the little band around Eddie’s heart. 

Ah,  _ that  _ was what it was. This was a sex thing. Eddie had only been intimate with one or two people in the months that Venom and Eddie had been bonded, just random people from bars, so that made sense now. Eddie wanted privacy, he didn’t want Venom to interfere. Of course. Humans were odd about intercourse.

“Be  _ good _ , V,” Eddie murmured under his breath as he walked into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and dropping to his knees on the floor. Venom paused, watching carefully. This wasn’t how the last had started. Why was Eddie being so adamant about him being good? What was about to happen?

Venom watched, uneasy, as this new human pulled a few things out of his bag. Eddie’s mind supplied the names; handcuffs, flogger, blindfold, gag. Venom tightened slightly around Eddie’s ribs and Elrich focused on Eddie.

“Hands on your knees,” he commanded, and Eddie obeyed silently. Venom’s unease grew. Since when did Eddie stay  _ silent  _ during anything? He hesitated, but didn’t flick back through Eddie’s memories. He wasn’t afraid of this man. Venom had promised to be good, had promised to be quiet. Eddie rarely asked him for much and he’d asked for privacy, so Venom would be good and quiet and behave.

The man made Eddie lay facedown on the bed and straddled his hips, pulling Eddie’s arms around behind him and clicking the handcuffs around Eddie’s wrists, keeping them locked together in the small of his back.

**_Eddie,_ ** Venom said in alarm,  **_He’s trapping you!_ ** Venom could, of course, break the binds in a moment. It wasn’t hard, he could tell even without trying that they were flimsy metal at best. They’d keep Eddie locked, but when Venom got involved, they wouldn’t stand a chance.

“V, it’s fine,” Eddie mumbled into the blankets, muffled but audible.

Venom settled, unhappily, and then paused, focusing. Rather than fear or anxiety, Eddie’s emotions and hormones were all excitement, enjoyment, adrenaline racing through him. This was pleasure. This wasn’t fear. The man put the blindfold around Eddie’s eyes and Venom considered, following the way Eddie’s breathing quickened a little, his cock hardened slightly, the pace of his heart picking up. He was excited. This was pleasurable for him.

Venom wasn’t sure about the gag that followed, filling Eddie’s mouth with a rubber ball, the straps locking back behind Eddie’s head. It cut into the edges of Eddie’s lips and Venom noted uncomfortably that this, Eddie was a little nervous about.

**_We can break it,_ ** Venom assured him, and Eddie shook his head a little. 

Eddie wasn’t overly good at silent communication, but the thought and impulse that he wanted to convey was clear.  _ Leave it, V.  _ He wanted Venom to be silent and still, not to interfere.

But Eddie didn’t  _ like  _ it. Not the gag, not really. Venom pushed a little into that thought and learned that in the past, gags had been used badly on Eddie. He hadn’t always had safe experiences and it made him nervous. He liked making noise. This man, someone Eddie had been with before, Venom noted as he pulled from the memories, did  _ not  _ like Eddie making noise.

Venom liked Eddie’s noises.

He watched carefully as Elrich traced a line down Eddie’s spine, Venom’s human shivering a little. Now that the gag was in place and it didn’t seem to be cutting off air, Eddie was okay. The pleasure was back, enjoyment of this act and excitement for what came next.

“You haven’t called me in a while, Eddie,” Elrich murmured, and Venom watched him as he smiled. “I thought maybe you got bored of me. Did you get bored?” He curled a hand in Eddie’s hair and pulled slightly. Eddie shook his head a little, heat flashing through him at the small pain of having his hair pulled, and Elrich smiled. “Good.” He released Eddie. “Keep your legs where they are. I don’t want to hear you, Eddie. If you do, I’m not going to let you come. Is that clear? You’ll be completely quiet.”

Eddie, unable to speak- and Venom was liking that less and less- nodded. The man picked up the item Eddie had labelled as a  _ flogger  _ and ran the long, leathery ends of the material hanging from the handle across Eddie’s shoulderblades. Eddie shivered again and pulled slightly on the handcuffs, which bit into his wrists. Venom wanted to stop this, wanted to move and put himself between the metal and Eddie’s skin, but Eddie liked it, so he stayed still. Eddie had asked him to stay quiet and still.

The man snapped out his wrist and pain screamed through Eddie as the leather burned lines across his back. Venom roared, preparing to  _ eat  _ the man who presumed to hurt his human, and Eddie shoved back at him internally, a clear  _ no _ .

**_He’s_ ** **hurting** **_you!_ ** Venom snarled, watching as another blow and a third landed, all of them too hard, too painful. Eddie shouldn’t be hurt.

_ V, I asked him to.  _ Eddie’s clumsy nonverbal again, flickers of texting Elrich to come as he winced as the flogger came down again in the same place.  He was going to have welts and bruises, the man was using too much force, and Venom didn’t like this man at  _ all.  _ Eddie wanted this, Venom could accept that to a degree, but this wasn’t right. Eddie’s pain receptors were going off much more than his pleasure centers were, and Venom was  _ not  _ okay with that.

But he listened to Eddie and stayed back, watched as certain levels of pain registered more pleasurably than others, as Elrich reached around and tweaked Eddie’s nipples and Eddie gasped into the mattress and into his gag, shifting beneath the other human. Venom followed the lines of heat and lust as the man yanked Eddie’s pants off his hips and pulled out another object-  _ spreader bar,  _ Eddie supplied breathlessly when Venom shot him an image, still blindfolded- and shoved Eddie’s thighs apart, locking his legs away from each other with the loops on the bar.

This, Eddie liked, and liked a lot. Venom watched in interest as Eddie bit back a cry, the tiny sound that escaped muffled by the ball in his mouth, as the man slapped him hard across the ass and poured something on his hand, pushing his fingers into Eddie. That, Eddie liked too. The man picked up the flogger again- Venom growled in Eddie’s head but stayed silent;  _ why didn’t he realize he was hitting too hard, he was causing discomfort with that one?- _ and lashed it across Eddie’s ass. Eddie jerked hard, his body tightening around the man’s fingers in pain,  _ not  _ pleasure, and his knees drew up, almost knocking his partner over as he cried out. 

The man sighed. “Oh, Eddie. You were doing so well, too.” He removed his fingers from Venom’s human and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his underwear down to reveal an erection that he quickly covered with the thick liquid from the bottle he’d brought. Venom moved, trying to heal the welts from the flogger that were trying to form, and Eddie moaned a little as the man pushed his fingers back into him.

“You aren’t allowed to jerk yourself off after I leave, Eddie,” he murmured into Eddie’s ear, leaning forward to bite at the lobe. Eddie’s breathing quickened a little more. He  _ really  _ enjoyed having teeth on him, Venom discovered with amusement. “I told you not to make a sound and you did, so you’re going to have to be frustrated.” Eddie nodded a little and the man removed his hand from inside Eddie, pressing his cock to Eddie’s entrance. He bit hard enough to bruise on Eddie’s skin, right where his neck met his shoulder. “So I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to leave, and next time you’re going to do better. Yes?” Eddie nodded again.

Venom caged the urge to manifest and bite this human, who thought that he had the right to keep Eddie from feeling good.

The man pushed into Eddie roughly and Eddie cried out, burying his face in the mattress as his partner pulled his hips up, thrusting hard and fast. His arms were still pulled back, he still couldn’t see, and Venom sank into Eddie’s mind as his human gasped and moaned around the ball. Eddie loved the way this felt, enjoyed this now that Venom had healed the painful places and made sure he could breathe. Venom followed the bright spears of pleasure and burrowed into it-

And the man stopped moving. “No, Eddie,” he said patiently, and Eddie moved, trying to get friction. “No, you don’t get to come, remember?” Eddie made a whimpering sound and the man shook his head and waited until Eddie’s body loosened a little, the pleasure dissipating, then started moving again, gripping Eddie’s hips too tightly for Venom’s liking.

He came and Eddie didn’t, the man pulling out and away from Venom’s human to leave him frustrated and cold. He cleaned them both up and unlocked the handcuffs, chafing Eddie’s wrists a few times-  **_I’ve got him, asshole,_ ** Venom snarled, and Eddie gave a slight internal flicker of warmth at that- and took off the blindfold and the gag, which made Eddie relax as he worked his jaw.

“You good?” Elrich asked, and Eddie nodded a little. The other man smiled and leaned over, kissing Eddie. Venom growled and the man pulled back as if he’d heard it, frowning a little, and put his toys back in his bag. “Earn it next time and I’ll let you come,” he said, patting Eddie’s cheek, the last pat a little too forceful, snapping Eddie’s head to the left while Eddie fought to catch his breath and wasn’t paying attention, and Venom snarled, taking control without thinking about it.

**_“Get out,”_ ** he hissed, standing, and Elrich blinked at him.  **_“I said, get the fuck out of our apartment,”_ ** he continued, advancing, and the man backed up, pulling on his pants a little as they slipped down his hips.

“Eddie, what the fuck?”

Venom slammed him back into the wall.  **_“You touch Eddie again, I will make sure that when I eat you, you’re awake the whole time,”_ ** he snarled, and Elrich put up his hands, eyes widening.  **_“You will not hurt him again, you will not touch him again. You will stay away.”_ **

“Holy fuck,” the man breathed as Venom moved along Eddie’s skin. “Holy fuck. Okay, yeah, sure. Fuck. Let me go, I’ll go.”

Venom threw him to the side and the man grabbed his bag, almost running to the door, slamming it as he left. Venom clicked his teeth after him and withdrew back into Eddie, growling.  **_No one is going to touch you like that again. No one treats my human like that._ **

“ _ Venom _ .” Eddie was appalled, pressing a hand to his chest where Venom was curled. “What the fuck? You promised to stay down!”

**_You didn’t like it. When you liked it, I was going to let it be. But you didn’t._ ** Venom growled again at the memory of the hand on Eddie’s face.  **_He did not treat you well. He does not deserve to touch you._ **

“V.” Eddie’s voice hardened slightly. “I asked him to do those things to me. And it would have ended differently if I had earned it, but I didn’t do what I was supposed to.”

**_What he asked was stupid._ ** Venom flipped back through Eddie’s memories, locating several instances of this relationship and others like it, where pain and pleasure mixed in a way that Venom didn’t really understand, but Eddie did.  **_He was going to leave you alone. Was going to leave you hurting and alone._ ** He flashed images at Eddie of his own time with other people, other partners, something called  _ aftercare.  _ It was what happened after this sort of act. Even if Eddie hadn’t done what he was supposed to, his partner was supposed to take care of him. That was part of it, it was necessary, according to Eddie’s own memories.

“Yeah, well. Elrich isn’t really like that.” He shrugged a little, blowing out a breath as he reached for his clothes on the ground. “It means I actually have to deserve it though, and that’s fair, right?”

**_No,_ ** Venom disagreed fiercely. Eddie was not going to sway him from this opinion.  **_He should be like that, humans should always take care of their partners. I take care of_ ** **you.** **_You deserve to enjoy your time with other people. No. He was wrong and I was right. He hit you too hard and you didn’t like it._ **

“V, it’s not always about  _ liking _ it,” Eddie informed him, exasperated and with that little bit of affection that always accompanied his nickname for Venom. “And yeah, the aftercare is one of the best parts, but it’s all mixed together, it’s how these relationships work. The next time I bring someone like that over-”

**_No,_ ** Venom disagreed sharply, finishing up the last of the healing Eddie needed.  **_No, you do not need anyone who doesn’t understand you or take care of you. None of them know what you need._ ** He pointedly flicked back through Eddie’s memories, showing him how even the good times, they hadn’t done what Eddie needed, he hadn’t left totally satisfied. None of it had been right for Eddie.  **_You will not have another partner who doesn’t understand what you need._ **

“V,” he argued, rubbing his forehead. “This isn’t something I just want every so often, it’s-“ he let out a breath. “I’m not going to just never do it again, so we’re going to have to figure out a way for you to be comfortable with it.”

Venom manifested a small tendril, rubbing up against Eddie’s cheek hesitantly. He was annoyed with Venom, which wasn’t uncommon, but Venom didn’t usually interfere in his personal life like this, either.  **_Comfort is not the problem, Eddie. Many of my hosts have had private lives just as colorful as yours._ ** Different styles and different things, obviously- none of them had been human, but aliens could be deviants as well.  **_You need a partner who understands you and only hurts you the way you want, gives you what you need. Not like him._ **

“Mm.” Eddie ran a hand over him and blew out a breath. Venom relaxed, tangling his shape between and through his human’s fingers. He wasn’t really mad. “It’s fine. He went a little far this time anyway.”

**_Yes. He did._ ** Venom booped Eddie’s cheek, considering the conundrum of Eddie’s predicament, and allowed Eddie to change the subject as he mused aloud what they should make for dinner.

When Eddie went to bed that night, Venom decided to get on his computer and start researching things.

A box came a few days later, and Venom flowed over Eddie’s skin in excitement.  **_That is for me,_ ** he said happily. It had been shockingly difficult to hide it from Eddie.  **_Do not open right now._ **

“For you?” Eddie repeated, amused. “Funny how it’s my name on top.” But he picked up the box and set it aside, and he didn’t interrogate Venom further, instead thinking to himself in soft amusement that it was probably some sort of food or something. Venom gave it another day or two before he made his move, Eddie heading to grab his sweatpants to sleep in from the dresser after a shower.

**_Eddie?_ ** Venom moved to sit just below Eddie’s skin, anticipation thrumming through him. He knew what he was doing. This would work.  **_Get on your knees._ **

“What?” Eddie blinked, running a hand down his arm as if to touch Venom.

**_We said to get on your knees._ ** Venom kept his voice firm, implacable. Unwavering. Eddie wanted someone to take charge and tell him what to do in these situations? Venom could do that.  **_Kneel._ **

Startled surprise and a flicker of something else, something deeper and darker, and Eddie dropped slowly to a kneel. “What’re you up to, V?”

**_You will see. We’re going to try something, Eddie. You’re doing very good._ ** Venom watched Eddie’s skin pink slightly, amused. Eddie liked being good.  **Very** **_good. Now. Look at the wall._ ** **Focus,** **_Eddie. Look at the wall and put your hands on your knees. Move your legs apart. Good, Eddie. Very good._ **

Venom curled tendrils around Eddie’s arms and yanked them back behind him, pulling them down and pinning them to the backs of his human’s thighs so his chest was thrust out slightly, arms immobilized behind him. Venom could feel the little burn in Eddie’s arms and legs from the position and pushed his legs apart a little more as pleasure washed through Eddie, heat and want and a hunger that was so different than Venom’s hunger.

Was Venom looking too much into it, or was that hunger stronger than when he’d been with the other human, the undeserving one?

Eddie took in a slow breath, rolling his shoulders back. There was surprise in his mind, but no reservations, no disgust or alarm at this turn of events. Good. Venom had wondered about that, had been a little concerned that Eddie wouldn’t realize that this was the best idea, that this made the most sense. Eddie needed this. Who better than someone who knew him, literally inside and out? Venom had nursed a small fear that Eddie would immediately reject this idea, that the idea of being with Venom this way would disgust his human, but there was none of that in his mind, just anticipation and curiosity.

Venom reached up with a slick black rope and curled into Eddie’s hair, pulling his head back sharply to focus up on the ceiling. Eddie’s heartbeat thrummed through them both, and as Venom slipped part of his form over Eddie’s eyes as a blindfold, Eddie’s breathing became very close to pants, his back arching as his hips flexed. Venom, connected as they were, felt the pleasure wash through his human, could feel his brain lighting up in excitement as his heartbeat and breathing accelerated.

Yes,  _ this  _ was what it should feel like, Venom mused, strengthening the ties and examining the work thus far. Eddie was tied up tightly, immobilized, his legs spread and arms trapped back behind his back, head thrust back to the ceiling, revealing a nice expanse of neck. His muscles strained here and there, his erection was hardening as Venom watched, and there was a sweat breaking out across his skin as Venom tightened his hold and showed Eddie what he looked like while he formed a mouth just so he could lick up that gorgeous expanse of neck.

**_You don’t need to be quiet,_ ** Venom informed him, nibbling at his neck.  **_We like the sounds you make when you feel good._ **

“Oh my god, V,” Eddie gasped, hips flexing again as if trying to thrust into something, and then Venom was sliding a tendril into Eddie’s ass, moving slowly, learning this new part of his human that Venom had never explored in enough detail. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck-”  _ Eddie moaned, trying to move, and Venom hissed in his ear, nipping the lobe with sharp teeth that would never, in truth, break the skin of Eddie Brock.

**_Did we say you could move, Eddie?_ ** Venom asked silkily, and Eddie shook his head the best he could, locked down the way he was.  **_Good. Then stay still._ ** Venom sent a tendril down to pick up the first of their toys from the box, running his form over the tongue of the crop. Such a small, strange thing. It had taken a while on the internet to decide just the right thing. He left the tendril inside Eddie, slowly growing a little bigger and pulsing, sending gentle waves of need and lust through Eddie but not enough to  _ really  _ set him off, not yet.

They had  _ so  _ much to do before that could happen. 

Venom grinned, considering, and Eddie trembled a little in anticipation, the emotion bright and eager in their bond. Venom lashed out with the crop and it hit Eddie’s skin with a  _ snapping  _ sound. His human was unharmed, and even though Eddie cried out and jerked in the binds, there was a rush of dopamine and none of the sharp discomfort like before. Venom knew how hard to hit him. Eddie  _ liked  _ not being able to move,  _ liked _ being under Venom’s control. He liked the little sting of pain and enjoyed that he could take it.

Venom hit him with the crop again and again, watching the skin change color from pale cream to pink, and then bright pink, the temperature of the area warming. Venom rained sharp strikes across Eddie’s back and thighs, following the line of one of Eddie’s tattoos on his chest, and increased the size of the tendril buried inside Eddie. His human gasped and panted, hips thrusting forward, and Venom tightened his hold.

**_If you aren’t good, Eddie, I’ll have to lock you down tighter,_ ** he growled, and Eddie bit his lip, caging a moan at the thought. Venom grinned and smoothed a tendril over Eddie’s jaw, his cheek. He had beautiful skin, and the prickles of his stubble were always shockingly pleasant to Venom’s form as he rippled over the little hairs there.

Venom had never been a stranger to touch. Klyntar touched, of course, when they were in the hive. But they touched to exchange information, chemicals. Casual brushes were natural when there were millions of amorphous masses moving together. Touch was a part of his life and had never been anything new or different.

But this was new. This was different. Venom stroked along Eddie’s neck, his form keeping his human in place as Eddie’s breathing harshened further with the increase in size of the tendril inside him. The way that Venom touched Eddie was different than he’d ever touched any host. He had never done anything like this.

Of course, sex was nothing new. Venom had been in plenty of hosts while they had been intimate with their partners. But Venom couldn’t remember being an active part of it, only enjoying the sensations of his host. Sex was nothing that the Klyntar did, not a drive they had. They could and did benefit from the wave of hormones and pleasure that flooded their hosts during the act, but biologically, it wasn’t necessary for anything in their lives.

He slid over Eddie’s arms, tracing his tattoos, and slipped slowly over Eddie’s cock. Eddie moaned and gasped as Venom’s form closed around his erection, pumping and tightening in a facsimile of what it would feel like if Eddie were inside someone. Venom hummed around and inside him as Eddie’s arms pulled on his restraints, his head jerking a little as his legs shook. 

“V,” he managed. “Jesus Christ, _ holy fuck.” _

**_Yes, Eddie?_ ** Venom laughed, slipping up him to bite one nipple, and Eddie cried out, pleasure streaking through him, his thoughts scattering. Delighted, Venom formed two small mouths and bit and sucked at Eddie’s nipples as a tendril grabbed the next toy. There were so many things to try, so many ways to cause his human pleasure, it was lucky that Venom had infinite mobility, he thought, watching in admiration as Eddie whimpered. 

His human was so beautiful as he cried Venom’s name, his nipples being gently bitten and soundly sucked in turns, his cock worked, trembling arms and shaking legs immobilized, head yanked back, a blindfold over his eyes, a sizeable tendril buried inside him. Venom took a moment to admire his own handiwork, burying a small part of himself in the center of Eddie’s brain as it lit with pleasure and sensation, his thought processes completely incoherent from the sheer amount of stimulation happening at the moment.

Venom added more stimulation by whipping the paddle he’d taken from the box through the air, landing it neatly in the center of Eddie’s left ass cheek. Eddie’s entire body jerked and he started making needy, whimpering, crying sounds, and Venom varied the hits, left, right, left, right, as his human’s body and mind reacted to the new sensation.

Yes. This was right. No more pain than Eddie could take, no true discomfort, only the pain Eddie wanted and needed. Venom was willing to give him what he required to be satisfied, and he needed this, needed to be bound and tied and yes, hurt a little. But no one knew Eddie’s body like Venom, no one could ensure that Eddie got  _ exactly  _ what he required like Venom.

“V,  _ V, oh my god, V,  _ I-” Eddie’s voice choked off as Venom upped the tempo of the motion around his cock and plunged his tendrils deeper into Eddie, filling him, binding him tighter as he dropped the paddle and held him in place as the shaking in Eddie’s legs grew stronger, the coiling heat low in the human’s groin sharpening abruptly.

Eddie came with a scream that reverberated around the walls of their little apartment, and Venom loosened his hold very slightly as he did to let Eddie move a little as his human thrusted into the dark mass surrounding his hips and thighs. Venom pushed back, giving him something to thrust against, curling into the pleasure center of his host’s brain with a hum of contentment, soaking in the bright spirals of heat and joy.

When Eddie’s muscles loosened and he sagged in Venom’s grip, Venom moved, releasing him from the hold and laying him back on the bed. The symbiote moved along Eddie’s skin, soothing the sore muscles and the little bruises that he’d given himself in his passion.

“Don’ worry about it,” Eddie said, slurring his words slightly as he tried to focus, still drowning in warmth and heat and pleasure. “I don’t mind the bruises.”

**_I know._** Venom did know, but he wasn’t going to leave the worst ones. **_Won’t heal them completely, Eddie._** He smoothed over Eddie’s arms and legs, then settled along his skin like a shirt sleeve. He had learned, in his research and through Eddie’s memories, that aftercare was important. It mattered to take care of your sub, of the one who had taken the physical strain, and Eddie had said that this was one of his favorite parts. **_You did very good, Eddie. You are a very good submissive._**

Pleasure again, and Venom watched the wash of pride that came with praise flow through his human, the same happiness he’d seen before. Eddie liked being good at things, liked being praised for them. Venom hummed against his human’s skin.  **_Your brain is beautiful. I liked being with you when you came. I liked hearing you call for me._ **

Eddie’s skin burned a little with embarrassment, but beneath that was the same pleasure. “Did  _ you _ want that, V? Or do you just not want me off with someone else?” Amusement tinged with affection at that, at Venom’s possessiveness. His fingers dropped, tracing across Venom’s manifested form slowly, sleepily.

Venom shifted closer, happy that he’d done well enough to create this warm, contented state in his host. There was no lingering sadness that he was missing something as with the first two or with some of the others in Eddie’s memory, no dissatisfaction like with Elrich. No, Eddie was contented and happy and it was because of Venom, and that was the best feeling.  **_Can’t it be both? Another partner doesn’t know you well enough. We know what feels good for you and what doesn’t, and can adjust. We feel everything our hosts feel, so ensuring that you have the greatest level of satisfaction possible benefits us, too._ ** He sighed.  **_It’s not that we don’t want you off with someone else._ ** It was.  **_They don’t deserve you._ **

“Mm.” Eddie let out a sigh. “Well. I can’t complain. That was...” His clumsy nonverbal, emotions and images and flickers of want and contentment, absolute security in his relationship with Venom.

Venom shifted against Eddie’s skin, pleased.  **_So you do not need to call that asshole, or anyone else, again. I can take care of your needs. We can add things, you can tell us what you want and I will give you what you want and need, Eddie. Yes?_ ** He traced the tiny marks on Eddie’s shoulder from the other man’s nails and healed them.  **_Just us._ **

“It’s always just us, V,” Eddie agreed, pulling the blankets up around them. 

Venom curled around Eddie’s heart, sinking into most of his skin but leaving a piece curled around Eddie’s forearm, wrist, and between his fingers. They often slept like this together.  **_Good. Sleep, Eddie. I will take care of us. Is this correct aftercare?_ **

Eddie laughed, stroking his thumb over Venom slowly. “Yeah. G’night, V.” He burrowed deeper into the mattress. “Love you.”

Venom reached out a little tendril, keeping most of him around Eddie’s hand, and stroked gently down Eddie’s face.  **_I love you, Eddie,_ ** he echoed, feeling the warmth and happiness, the strange sense of rightness that always rose at the words.  **_Have a good sleep. I will always be here when you wake._ **

And until then, Venom watched over them, like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to use male pronouns for Venom after doing some research and reading some comics, which typically use male pronouns for him. We completely respect and appreciate Venom's nonbinary status and pronouns in other fics, that's just not what we went with for this one!
> 
> If you liked our Veddie, go ahead and check out our ongoing fic, Way Down We Go. It's Veddie goodness with some Peter Parker thrown in (as a friend bc we LOVE Veddie together).
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life! Veddie is one of my new favorite pairings and Nik and I have been writing up a storm with them, so you may see more in the future. Love you all, our freaky darlings. <3


End file.
